The Monster Within: The Deal
by Natasha210
Summary: Steve makes a deal with the Monster. In his fight to bring everyone back, he mist save Jennifer. Will the Monster let her go, or will Steve be the one to let her go.
1. The Ghost

A/N:So there are two versions of this story. Both have special parts that I enjoyed writing. One is the phantom of the opera, and the other is the Hallmark Movie The Christmas Card. I wrote the Hallmark one first but then scrapped it opting for the other. But in the end, I like parts of both of them. So I thought I would let you all read whichever one you want or both of them. Let me know which you liked better as everyone has a different taste.

* * *

Steve opened his eyes. He was sitting in a privet box of an old theater. There was a flurry of activity on the stage as a performance was underway. The theater was packed, but there was no one in the box with him.

"Where am I." He whispered to himself.

"**You are in the Palais Garnier Opera house in Paris the Year 1911**." Steve turned around at the voice. The Woman stood in the shadow of the velvet curtain. She was still wearing the dress that looked like a twisted thorn bush.

"Why am I here," he asked. The Woman slithered over to Steve, pointing down at the stage as she breathed on his neck.

"**Why, Steve, you are here to win her freedom.**" Steve followed her finger, spotting at a woman among the other actors. Even under all the makeup, Steve could recognize Jennifer.

"What is this," Steve asked. The Woman laughed a sick, twisted laugh.

"**This is the deal you must free, Jennifer**." Steve smiled, turning to leave.

"You underestimate Jennifer." He tried the door, but it wouldn't open.

"**Do you think that I would make it so easy. No, Steve, Jennifer won't know of your life together. She thinks that you were childhood friends. On top of that, you, my friend, have to free her not from me but from someone else's heart**." Steve marched over to her.

"What is all of this. You said that I would have a chance." The Woman smiled, running a hand over the old-style suit he was wearing.

"**Why Steve, that's the beauty of the Opera. Full of twists and turns and my favorite part tragedy**." With that, she snapped her fingers and was gone in a cloud of smoke. There was a knock on the door, and then it opened, and two nicely dressed men sauntered into the box.

"Our apologies Vicomte some last-minute changes needed to be sorted out. But no matter we are just in time for Miss Shylow's performance." They took their seats. Steve was confused; he wanted to go see Jennifer. He opened the program and scrawled next to Jennifer's name were the words "**Play along, or you lose**." Steve shut the program. His hands were shaking. What was this place? He stopped at the sound of a woman singing. Looking up, he saw Jennifer alone on the stage singing. Steve was baffled. He had never even seen Jennifer listen to music. She had mentioned her mother being a musician before S.H.I.E.L.D. hired her. The team had even gotten her a neckless with a musical note on it. But she refused to do anything musically. She explained that it only reminded her of her mother's absence. Steve looked over at the two men he wanted to ask them a question, but he didn't know their names. In the back corner, he spotted the Woman…the Monster. She held a finger up to her lips, then pointing at the program. Steve looked down at the program and saw that it had changed. There were pictures of the men in place of actors. Steve glanced at the men, but they seemed focused on Opera.

_Armand Moncharmin and Firmin Richard they have recently purchased the Opera. You are helping them finance this place. However, there are some snags in their plans. The lead soprano quit this morning, and as such, they gave the part to Jennifer._

Steve looked up where the Woman had been standing, but she was again gone. The pamphlet had also returned to normal. Steve sat through the rest of the Opera with some difficulty. Who was this man that supposedly had Jennifer's heart? How was he going to do this? Moncharmin and Richard stood up after the Opera finished.

"Shall we go see Miss Shylow." Steve stood, looking at them.

"If you don't mind, I would like to see her alone. We knew each other when we were young." Steve explained, grabbing a rose to give her. He slowly made his way to the hall that held the dressing room. He lifted his hand to knock, then stopped.

"**What is it? Steve, are you nervous**." The Woman whispered in his ear. When he turned, he was greeted by an empty hall. The Woman nowhere to be seen.

"Is this how it's always going to be," Steve asked with a lowered voice.

**"Every story needs a narrator**." She said quietly.

"You have been more like a ghost the past few years," Steve replied, causing the Woman to snicker.

"**No Steve, that part has already been filled in this story. If you want to see your precious Jennifer, I would hurry.**" Steve turned back to the door knocking.

"Come in," Jennifer called out. He opened the door and found her sitting in front of a large vanity. She turned to look at him.

"Steven is that you," Jennifer said, lifting her hand to her mouth. Steve smiled and nodded. She ran over to him, giving a hug. She pulled back, looking him over. "Why I haven't seen you in 12 years." She smiled up at him. Her eyes were green. The color they would be if she never was given her powers. He wanted to pull her close and tell her he loved her.

"I came to take you to dinner." Was what he ended up saying. He had to find a way to get her to fall in love with him. Her face paled at his words.

"I…I can't." Was all that she said in the distance there was the sound of music. Jennifer grabbed his hand, walking him over to the door. "Thank you for coming and seeing me, but you need to go." Steve hesitated, walking slowly through the door.

"Jennifer is everything alright you can talk to me." He looked down at her hands; they were shaking. But there were still scars on her wrist.

"Please go." With that, she closed the door in his face.

"**Well, that went well**." Steve glanced to the left, finding the Woman leaning against the wall. Steve leaned his head against the door.

"Why don't you just leave me alone." He said through gritted teeth.

"**If I were able to leave you, I would have done it years ago. Besides, this is too much fun. Now, if I'm not mistaken by now, Jennifer is in the arms of the other man, and you just let it happen.**" Steve straightened, looking at the Woman.

"What are you talking about." The Woman gestured him to go back into the room. Steve hesitated then opened the door revealing an empty room.

"Jennifer…Jennifer, where are you." Steve ran around the room, looking for her but found nothing.

"It's** no use; she's gone**." The Woman said from the doorway. Steve turned running at her razing his hand to attack. But the Woman grabbed his hand, rolling her eyes from black to red. Steve dropped to the ground, the pain overwhelming him.

"Don't** forget who you're dealing with Steve just because I'm not this story's ghost doesn't keep me from being the villain**." With that, she was gone.

* * *

The next day Steve made his way into the manager's office. Over his breakfast, he had been given a note and decided that he would go see them in hopes of getting more information.

"Ah Vicomte, what brings you here," Moncharmin asked, looking over two letters in his hands.

"I came to find out where Jennifer was, or did you not write this letter." He handed over the one that he had received. The man looked it over reading it. Before turning back to Steve.

"I can assure you that neither of us wrote this letter. It must have been the Opera ghost." Steve shot up at those words.

"Opera ghost, explain." The two men looked in between each other.

"It is said that this theater is haunted by a ghost. The company is quite suppositious; there is no reason to believe that there is one. All we get are letters requesting that box 5 be left open, and he gets his monthly salary." Steve looked at the letters.

"But is there any evidence of the ghost." The men again glanced at each other.

"There have been a few unexplained accidents, but nothing to worry about." the door into the office slammed open, and a lady dressed in expensive-looking clothes paraded in waving a letter. She looked around, then spotting Steve marched up to him.

"Why have you sent me this letter." Steve took the letter.

"What are you talking about." He looked at the managers for an explanation.

"This is Carlotta, the lead Soprano." They explained to him. Looking at the note, he read it. If she took the lead soprano from Jennifer, misfortune would befall her. Madame Giry, who Steve had been introduced to earlier, marched into the room. She was in charge of the dance company at the theater.

"Jennifer has returned." She said Steve ran over to her.

"May I see her." He asked, wanting to sort this out as soon as possible. Madame Giry held up her hand.

"I sent her home. She needed rest. I have a note from the Ghost." Steve took it, reading it over before handing it to the managers. It said that Jennifer must play the lead, and box 5 should be left open, or something horrible would happen. Steve glanced at the corner of the room and spotted the Woman. She smiled, tracing a finger across of throat, sending chills up his spine. What was going on in this theater?

"Carlotta will be the lead we will not let the Opera Ghost dictate who the lead soprano is," Moncharmin said. The Woman crept up to Steve. The rest of the people didn't see her. No one ever saw her excepted for the one that she was haunting.

"**Well, then it is to be war best of luck, Captain, and remember you don't have a lot of time**."

* * *

Steve sat in box five, watching the Opera unfold. This was the box the ghost wished to remain empty. However, the house had been sold out, so he and the managers had no choice but to sit in it. Steve had never been to an opera, and now he had to sit through his second. This was defiantly not his thing. He watched Jennifer meander around the stage. Her part was silent, making it in general more boring to him than the other. Tony had once tried to get him to take Jennifer to an opera, but she refused. Instead, he took her to a gallery. He had always loved art, and it had been nice showing Jennifer one of his passions. He looked to the left where he often saw the Woman. There she stood in the corner, but she wasn't watching the play. She was watching the chandelier that hung over the audience. The expression on her face made him sick it was of utter anticipation. Steve looked back at the stage; it was still going fine. The lights in the chandelier, however, started to flicker.

"Did I not instruct that Box 5 was to be kept empty." A dark voice filled the Opera. Steve looked over at the Woman, but she was still where she had been standing.

"It's the Opera Ghost." One of the extras on the stage shouted. Jennifer, however, slowly inched to the front of the stage, almost as if she were drawn to the voice. Carlotta marched up to her, whispering something in her ear that Steve couldn't hear.

"A Toed Madam, perhaps it is you who is the Toad." The voice called back. Carlotta signaled for the conductor to start playing again. She began to sing, but this time her voice was altered. There was a sense of panic that began to fill the soprano only matched by the fear on Jennifer's face. The voice laughed as Carlotta, and Jennifer tried to continue with the scene. However, whenever Carlotta went for a higher note, it would come out like the croak of a toad.

"She is singing to bring down the chandelier." The voice called out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Moncharmin called out, "The performance will continue in ten minutes, where the role of the countess will be sung by miss Jennifer Shylow." He gestured Jennifer to go backstage and get ready. While they called for the ballet to be performed in the meantime. The two managers ran out of the box. Steve stood up and stomped over to the Woman now that the box was empty except for the two of them.

"What is going on." The Woman smiled, pointing at the rafters.

"**I do believe that the ghost is making his first appearance**." At that, a body dropped down from the rafters with a rope tied around his neck. Screams filled the room at the sight of it. Steve turned and ran for the backstage. He had to find Jennifer.

"**Run Steve before it's too late**." The Woman called after him. He found Jennifer, but before he could say anything, she grabbed his hand, taking him to the roof of the theater.

"Jennifer, what are we doing here." He stepped toward her, but she cowered.

"Don't take me back." She pleaded. "He'll kill me."

"Who is this he," Steve asked.

"The Opera Ghost." She said, "He'll get me even if he has to kill a thousand men." Her hands were trembling.

"There is no Ghost," Steve said, only half believing it. She pushed him away.

"Steven, I've been there to his Labyrinth. His darkness calls to me. A world of perpetual night. Will I ever be able to forget that face? It was so distorted it was hardly a face at all. But his voice fills my spirit with a strange sweet sound. Through that music, he won my heart." Steve shook his head.

"What you heard was a dream, nothing more," Steve said.

"His eyes are so full of sadness I've grown to love and fear them." She said, looking lost in her thoughts.

"Jennifer," Steve said, trying to pull her from them.

"Jennifer." The Voice from earlier echoed around them. She backed away from Steve in fear.

"What was that." She said the fear taking hold of her causing her legs to give out. Steve walked over to her, holding out his hand. She looked at it, seeming hesitant, then grabbed it. He pulled her into his arms, and she melted as she had so many times before.

"Jennifer, no more talk of darkness. Forget all your fears. I'm here. Nothing can harm you. Let me help you get your freedom. Let daylight fill your life. I'm here with you beside you to guard you." Steve said to her.

"Say you love me and need me. Promise me you're not lying to me." She said, looking into his eyes. Steve smiled down at her green eyes.

"I promise." She started to cry.

"All I want is freedom, a world with no more night, and you always beside me." Steve reached his hand in his pocket, pulling out a box. It hadn't been there earlier. He opened the box revealing an engagement ring with a sapphire so blue it was almost the same color her eyes usually were.

"Share with me one love one lifetime," Steve said. She smiled, stepping back slightly to regard him.

"Say you love me." She said Steve smiled.

"You know, I do. Jennifer, I love you." He slowly strolled up to her bending down and kissing her. She melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around him. He picked her up, spinning her around. She stepped back.

"I must go." She gestures to the costume. "They will wonder where I am." She ran off, leaving Steve alone for a moment. The Woman slinked up next to him.

"I have won. She loves me," Steve said to her.

"**You underestimate the ghost if you think he is going to let you take his precious Jennifer. He has something you don't**." Steve looked at her.

"What…what is so special about him." the Woman smiled.

"**The darkness, though she fears it, she longs for it. Her life has been filled with so much darkness. She fears a world of light**." Steve looked at the Woman for a moment before running after Jennifer. This was not getting any easier. He watched the rest of the play. However, when it came time for the performers to take their bows, the chandelier started to sway. Then the lights began to explode, and before they knew it, the chandelier fell to the ground.

"This is war." The voice filled the auditorium. "This is to be war."

* * *

It was the beginning of a new year. The theater had been repaired, and there was no sign of the Ghost. Jennifer had insisted they their engagement be kept secret. Steve also hadn't seen the Woman at all making him wonder how long he would be stuck here. They wandered into the theater. There was to be a Masquerade ball.

"Why must we keep it a secret," Steve asked Jennifer as they strolled along the side of the dance floor.

"You wouldn't understand." She said, pushing him back from kissing her.

"It's not a crime." He said, laughing slightly.

"Please don't argue." He nodded then walked her out to the ballroom. He let himself take in the moment, reminding him of when they had first kissed. Steve spun her, and her hand slipped out of his just as the music changed. Steve reached to retake her hand, but she didn't move. The changed music continued; only Steve slowly recognized it. The music was the one that he heard in Jennifer's dressing room when he first got here. Turning, he was met with a man in a skeleton mask.

"Why did you think that I had left. Have you missed me? I have written you an opera." It was the voice from the night the chandelier fell. The Opera Ghost had finally made his appearance. He tossed the book to one of the managers. "I would advise you to follow my instruction; there are worse things than a shattered chandelier." He pointed to Jennifer.

"You will sing for me." with that, there was a cloud of smoke, and he was gone. Everyone was running around, but Steve noticed Madame Giry. She didn't seem surprised by what had just happened. He ran over to her grabbing her arm.

"You know something for all of us, please tell me." She hesitated, then nodded. Taking his hand, leading him to a quiet corner.

"There was a circus that came to town. There was a man that was more a monster. Then he was gone. They said he had died." She said, lost in her thoughts.

"But he didn't die. He is the Ghost that haunts this theater." She looked at him for a moment then ran.

* * *

The next day they all came to the manager's office to study over the Opera.

"So, you have agreed to this," Steve said, looking over Jennifer's shoulder. Carlotta glanced at her.

"She is behind this," Carlotta said to the managers. Jennifer marched up to her.

"How dare you…you evil woman. I don't want any part of this plot." She said.

"But why not." The manager asked.

"I cannot sing it duty or not." Steve grabbed her arms.

"You don't have to; they can't make you." He said, eyeing everyone in the room. Madame Giry strutted into the office.

"I have a note from the Ghost." She said, reading it for the room. There were instructions to everyone in the room, leaving Jennifer for last.

_As for Jennifer Shylow, no doubt she'll do her best, her voice is good. Though if she wished to excel, she still has much to learn. If pride will let her return to me, her teacher._

"I can't, I won't do it," Jennifer said after the letter was finished.

"We have all been blind." Steve said, "the answer is clear. We play his game. For if Miss Shylow sings, he will have to attend." The managers snapped their fingers.

"Will lock every door and make certain his reign will end." They said in unison.

"This will not work; there is no way of turning the tide." Madame Giry said Steve marched up to her.

"Then help us," Steve said she walked to the other side of the room shaking her head.

"I cannot, and you should be careful. We have seen him kill." She said at this everyone ways yelling at each other about what they should do. It was only stopped by the screams of Jennifer. Steve walked over.

"Please don't make me do this." She said through tears. Steve wrapped her in his arms. "Steven, I'm scared, don't put me through this. He is going to take me, and I'll never see you again. What I once dreamed of is now a nightmare. If he finds me, it won't ever end. He always is singing songs in my head." Jennifer said as Steve led her to a chair for her to sit.

"She's mad," Carlotta said, suddenly seeing the torment that this was putting on Jennifer. Steve tilted Jennifer's head up, so she was looking at him.

"You said he was nothing but a man. But if he lives, he will haunt us till we're dead." She looked to the side.

"So am I to risk my life for a chance to live. Do I betray the man that inspired my voice? Do I become his prey? Do I have any choice? But he kills without a thought. I know I can't refuse, and yet I wish I could. Oh, if I agree with what horrors wait for me within the Phantom's Opera." Steve moved, so she was looking at him.

"Jennifer don't think that I don't care, but every hope rests on you now." At this, everyone started to try and convince her. Steve saw her go stiff, then she stood up running to the door.

"I can't, I'm sorry." With that, she was gone. Steve ran not after Jennifer but on to the stage looking up at the ceiling.

"So, it is to be war. Know that I will not give Jennifer up. This time the disaster will be yours." There was a clap to the left as the Woman slithered up to him.

"**Well, it seems you have figured it out**." Steve looked at her.

"What are you talking about." The Woman smiled strutting to the center of the stage.

"**If you want to return to your life, you must defeat him**." Steve nodded.

"Then it shall be done," Steve said, looking at the Woman.

"**But again, Steve, you have fallen for the sleight of hand. You are looking here for the Ghost, but where is your Jennifer**." Steve went pale.

"What do you mean." The Woman smiled.

"**The ghost knows your precious Jennifer far better than you I would hurry, or your plan will be for nothing**." Steve ran out of the theater, there was one place that Jennifer had mentioned outside of the theater. But he had never been there as it was the cemetery. He grabbed his horse and set out for it. He had to be quick. He had foolishly given the Ghost a head start. Upon arrival, Steve crept around the large tombstones he was hoping he would get to see this ghost. In the distance, he could hear Jennifer singing. However, someone was singing with her. When Jennifer came into sight, it became clear that she was singing with the Ghost. Steve was transfixed by the expression on her face and in her voice full of deep love and fear. It was almost as if the song the Ghost was singing was controlling Jennifer. His song changed to the one that Steve had heard several times. Jennifer stopped singing and slowly turned around, looking up at the large crypt in front of her. She moved as if she were in a trans. Forgetting his plan, Steve called out to her, trying to pull her out of it, but she didn't run. The song continuing pulling her closer and closer. Then the Ghost came into sight. He was dressed in black with a mask, only covering half of his face. He held his hand out for her to take.

"Jen, this is not an Angel; this is a Monster," Steve called out to her in desperation. The use of the nickname seemed to break the connection. Jennifer turned, seeing Steve ran to him, kissing him.

"Well done, sir, such spirited words." The Ghost called out. Steve grabbed Jennifer's hand, and the two started running for the exit, but a wall of fire flashed in front of them.

"More tricks," Steve called out.

"That's right, keep walking." The Ghost called back to them.

"You cannot win her love by making her a prisoner," Steve called, finally finding a way around the fire leading Jennifer to safety.

"Now, let it be a war upon you both." The Ghost called out after them. "For I am not the Angel of Music but of death."

* * *

Steve stood in the theater next to the chief constable.

"Give the orders. I want this place sealed uptight. But wait to shoot until necessary." Steve said. The constable nodded, and the doors were shut.

"I'm here." Called out the Ghost. Steve tried to find the source of the voice, but it kept changing locations in the theater. Before he could stop them, a shot went out.

"I said wait," Steve called out.

"But, sir." The constable replied.

"For once, the Vicomte is right. You tried to seal my fate tonight. I hate to cut the fun short. But the jokes wearing thin let my Opera begin." The Ghost called out. Steve ran to the balcony, where he would be watching the Opera. It was well written, but he didn't care for the subject matter. Steve watched as Jennifer made her way across the stage singing. She was beautiful, but now was not the time to think about it. He had to focus. The male lead traipsed out to sing the main piece of the Opera with Jennifer. He was dressed in a dark cloak that covered his face. Steve had been to some of the rehearsals and had to say he did an excellent job compared to the last time he sang this piece. He looked over to box 5, but it was still empty. Where was this Ghost?

"**Growing impatient**." The Woman asked, leaning against the railing next to him.

"Like you said, there isn't much time." The Woman glanced down at the stage then over at Steve. She turned his head gently so he would be looking into her cold black eyes.

"**You could give all of this up**." Steve razed his eyebrow.

"What do you mean." He asked.

"**I am willing to free you from this nightmare if you will, in turn, join me**." Steve recoiled.

"Why would I do that? I love Jennifer." The Woman smiled this time. It was a sweet smile, not like the one she usually gave him. Her eyes appeared not as black but not quite blue.

"**But Steve, I am Jennifer. The true Jennifer when you look at me whose face do you see? When I walk by you whose sent do you smell? You have been lying to yourself. That woman down there is full of fear and doubt. I am the one that had all the power and control. When you went into battle, you went in with me**." Steve shook his head slightly but didn't pull back when she touched his arm. "**Think about it when you first met Jennifer; you hated her. However, as time passed, you fell in love. Think about it as time passed. I got more and control of Jennifer's body. So, Steve, who did you really fall in love with that child of fear or the Woman Dreams**." Steve didn't move.

"But Jennifer…" the Woman held up her hands to stop him.

"**I could even take you back to your time to your family and friends you grew up with. I understand you better than anyone else. Like you, I am trapped. You in the wrong time me in the body of a weakling. Will you share with me one love one lifetime? Free me from my world of solitude**." She said, touching his cheek gently their face inches from each other. He stared into the deep blue eyes that he had fallen in love with all those years ago. Steve closed his eyes for a moment, then there was a loud scream from the stage. Steve opened his eyes. The Woman was gone. Looking down at the stage, he saw Jennifer being whisked away by the Ghost. How could he be so foolish he let the Woman get in his head. He thought as he ran after Jennifer. If she died, it would be his fault. His blood boiled at the thought. Madame Giry grabbed his arm.

"You must come with me. I know where they are, but you must keep your hand at the level of your eyes." Steve started to follow her.

"Why" he called after her.

"For the noose." She called back, leading him deep into the bowels of the theater. She stopped at the edge of a lake that was under the theater. "He lives on the other side of the lake, but this is as far as I dare go." She said, stopping.

"Madame, thank you." He said before heading to find Jennifer and the ghost. He slipped into the layer and was greeted by the Ghost. His face was malformed.

"Ah, we have a guest." He said, wandering toward Steve. "I had rather hoped that you would come." Steve took another step forward, but the Ghost clamped his hand around Jennifer's throat.

"No," Steve shouted, not daring to move.

"And now my wish comes true. You have truly made my night." the Ghost said, smiling.

"Do as you wish to me only free her. Show some compassion." Steve said.

"The world showed no compassion to me." The Ghost snapped, pointing at his face.

"Please let me see her," Steve begged, the Ghost released Jennifer's throat, and she dropped to the ground. Steve ran over to her hugging her.

"Misère, I bid you welcome did you really think I would harm her." Steve stood up, looking for the Ghost. "Why should I make her pay for the sins which are yours." The Ghost said, putting a rope around Steve's neck and pulling it tight.

"No," Jennifer screamed, but it was too late. Steve couldn't get it off. It was just tight enough to make it slightly hard to breathe. If he moved, however, it would completely cut off his airway.

"You should have kept your hand at the level of your eyes now. Nothing can save you except for Jennifer." The Ghost stalked over to Jennifer. "By his freedom with your love. This is the choice; this is the point of no return." Jennifer looked him in the eyes, standing strong.

"The tears I might have shed for your dark fate have turned to tears of hate," Jennifer shouted.

"Jennifer forgives me," Steve called out to her. "Say you love him, and my life is over. Either way, he wins." The Ghost grabbed her hand.

"So, do you spend your days with me, or do you send him to his grave." The Ghost asked.

"Why make her lie to you," Steve said.

"Angel of Music, you deceived me. I gave my mind blindly," Jennifer screamed, dropping to her knees. The Ghost looked into her eyes, leaning close to her.

"You try my patience. Make your choice." He said, stepping back. Jennifer glanced at Steve and then stood walking over to the Ghost.

"God give me straight to show you…you are not alone." She clasped his head in her hands, kissing the Ghost. He closed his eyes for a moment then pushed her back. The Ghost took a knife and cut Steve down. He grabbed Steve's arm looking at him.

"Take her forget me forget this place. Swear never to tell." Steve ran over to Jennifer, pulling her into his arms. He hesitated for a moment wanting to do something, but eventually, he let Jennifer pull him away.

"GO NOW AND LEAVE ME!" The Ghost called out. Jennifer stopped causing Steve to turn to her.

"What is it." He asked. She drifted back over to the Ghost holding up the ring the Ghost had given her. He smiled, walking over to her, folding her hand around the ring.

"Jennifer, I love you." He said gently. Jennifer leaned over, kissing his hand through her tears. She slowly turned slipped away.

"Say you'll share with me one love one lifetime." She said to herself Steve held out his hand.

"Say the word, and I will follow you." He said as she took his hand. At that moment, the world shifted to blackness.


	2. The Card

Jennifer sat at the kitchen counter, writing her Christmas cards. She looked over at her list. She had finished writing to everyone she normally wrote. However, there was one that she needed to add this year. Pulling out another envelope, she put the card addressed to an unknown recipient overseas. Her mother had taken to sending Christmas cards to a soldier away from home, and Jennifer had joined her in the tradition. It had become a church-wide thing over the past year. Jennifer wondered about the person that received it. If they had a family to come home to or not. In the end, she tried to but as much of her family in it. That way, they knew they had people thinking about them back home states side. She mentioned her boyfriend and wished them a merry Christmas. Looking up, she saw the picture of her boyfriend Johnny Storm together 4 months ago. He was a pilot living in New York, while she was working at her family's lumber yard. Jennifer sighed, not knowing when they would ever be able to be together. Her dad wasn't that into him. Neither was her brother Jack. Both thought that Johnny was too selfish for her. Jennifer didn't know what it was, but she was drawn to him. She liked the envelope setting it in the pile. She closed her eyes as she imagined the person that would open it. Jennifer hoped that they would have a safe Christmas.

* * *

Steve sat in the tent in the middle of a war-torn contrary. Taking a deep breath, he looked over at the report. There was a new weapon being tested in the next couple of days, and he had to oversee the man that designed it. He looked over at his mail pile. They were all from his superiors except for one. The Christmas card sat on the top of the pile. Reaching over, he opened it. There was a simple note and invitation to visit the church if he was ever in the area. As he was only halfway through his tour and lived on the east coast, he doubted that would ever happen. It was a nice sentiment, but Steve had other things on his mind. He still had to decide if he was going to do another tour or not. He shoved his report back on his desk. If all he did was babysit some billionaire, then he didn't want any part of it. He wanted to save people; that's what he was made for. Not running around like a stage play with some civilian as the director. This Stark had better not be as annoying as he seemed.

"You ready for this, Sir," Bucky called out to him at the front Humvee. His head started to pound. He rubbed his temple, trying to fight it back.

"Let's get this over with." Bucky nodded.

"The sooner, the better I want to get back to my girl. I don't know when was the last time. We both had our leave line up." Steve smiled at his friend.

"That's what happens when you marry someone that does what she does for a living. Besides this way, Natasha will have the house finished by the time you get out." The two had been trading off different home improvement projects. Each taking a room when they were back stateside. Bucky was hoping he would get home before she did so he could finish the ballet studio in the back yard. He said it was one of her favorite things. It helped her relax. Steve opened his mouth to say something but was cut off another wave of pain. It was there for a minute then gone. How long was this going to last?

**"Until you accept your fate."**

* * *

Jennifer ran down the main street. She was so late she needed to get back to the office and give Johnny a call. Jack also wanted her monthly report before Christmas. But first, she needed food. As it was the Saturday, she headed to the diner for her traditional burger and curly fries. Walking in, she was pleased to see that Sally had already set it out with her hot chocolate. Grabbing the seat, she started to eat. So good, this was precisely what she needed.

"Sally, why didn't you put this in a bag. I thought that I said I was eating at the office." After taking a large bite of the burger. Sally walked over to her with a to-go bag. Jennifer took another bit staring at the woman. She raised her left eyebrow mouth full of food.

"I did that isn't your meal." Jennifer struggled to swallow in utter horror.

"What…then who's is it." Sally pointed over at a tall gentleman with military cut hair and strong build. Jennifer wanted to die. She swallowed her bit. "You ordered this." He nodded. "I…I can't believe it. Um, Sally, I'll…I'll pay for it, put it on my tab." She turned and ran out of the diner. What a great first impression she made on that stranger. Jennifer stopped looking down at her hands. Her food, she forgot her food. Taking a deep breath, she turned, walking back into the diner. The man was still standing at the counter. His blue eyes flashed slightly when she walked back through the door. Jennifer didn't say anything. Just walked over to the counter, grabbing her food and leaving again. This day was not going the way she had hoped it would.

* * *

Steve watched as the woman ran out. She had green eyes and pale skin. That only intensified the red that filed cheeks as the mistake was realized. Steve would have said something when she came back in for her food, but she refused to look at him. Grabbing her food and running. Sally was kind enough to make him a new burger. It had been a long time since he had cooking like this. Walking onto the main street, he headed over to the bed & breakfast. He would have to wait until tomorrow to find the lady that wrote the card. She had talked about a church, and Steve hoped she would be there. Steve opened the door walking over to the old wood deck. An elderly lady was standing behind it. She looked up at him, a large smile crossing her face.

"Hello, how may I help you." She asked her voice light. Steve set his bag down.

"I made a reservation it should be under Rogers ma'am." She opened the large book that was in front of her.

"Ah, yes, Captain Rogers. You will be staying with us for one night." Steve stuck his hand in his pocket, thinking it over. He really didn't know how this was going to go. This whole trip was so last minute. He got out of the hospital, got on his motorcycle, and just rode. When he finally realized where he was going, he made the reservation.

"Yes, ma'am, one night will be fine." She nodded, turning the book around so he could sign it. After he signed it, she handed over the key. Steve made it to his room. It was quaint, with a nice view of the town center.

"Well, why am I here." He whispered out.

**"Because you have to be here." **

* * *

Jennifer sat in her family, pew fidgeting slightly. She hadn't heard from Johnny at all yesterday, but to be honest, she wanted to forget about yesterday. Especially that embarrassing lunch encounter. Jack had gotten a real kick out of the whole thing. If the town weren't so small, she would probably never eat there again. Her head twitched slightly, not wanting to remember it. Sally tried not to snicker at her when she greeted Jennifer at the door this morning. Her mom elbowed her, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Who is that man your father is talking to at the door, he's cute." Her father, Luke, had taken to greeting people at the door. That way, he could learn everyone's name, and he didn't have to sit for as long. Jennifer turned and gasped at the sight of the stranger from the diner. Acting fast, she ducked behind her pew. Her mom turned to look at her. "Jennifer Rose Shylow, what are you doing." Hiding that was what she was doing glancing back, she could see the stranger and her father walking toward her. Looking between the pews, she figured that she could fit in between them and floor and crawl out unseen. Just as she was about to enact her plan. Jack leaned his head down next to her.

"Do you want me to fake a heart attack. Being your little brother, it's the least I can do. Or I could call him over here, and you could meet this guy that has clearly caught your fancy." Jennifer glared up at him. He smiles at her it reaching his deep blue eyes. His eyes were so strange. He had been born with green eyes like her, but when he turned 16, they changed to blue. Her parents had told her that it ran in the family, but it was strange even now to see. She had been at college, so she had missed the change.

"Oh, he's sitting with Rachel. I bet he is staying at her B&B." her mother called out. Jennifer sat up, glancing back. The man seemed distracted by the minister in the front. Before she could catch his eye, they started to sing. After the service, Jennifer made her quick exit for the coffee area. She had avoided the man for most of it. Jack was teasing her mercilessly about it. That all went out the window when her dad grabbed her arm.

"Steve, I would like you to meet my daughter Jennifer and my son Jack." Jennifer smiled, and Jack shook his hand.

"We met the other day," Steve said, shaking her hand. Jack shot her a glance while trying to hide a laugh behind a cough.

"Yeah, you could say we shared a meal," Jennifer said, Steve gave her a smile.

"Steve is Army like me. He is passing through the town while on leave." Jennifer looked up at him.

"There is no better place to pass through." She said, emphasizing the word pass.

"It's the staying that's hard." Her dad said.

* * *

Steve was walking over to his motorcycle. This had been a strange trip. Jennifer was the woman that wrote him the letter. Her father, Luke, had been disappointed when he said he had to leave. Steve needed to get back. He didn't even know why he came.

"Steve, wait." Steve turned around just as Luke started to cross the street. A car was coming up the road, but Luke didn't see it.

"Sir, lookout," Steve yelled, running toward him. He grabbed him and pushed him to the ground just in time. Steve felt the car hit him. Looking up, he was greeted by the concerned face of Jennifer. There was something different. There was a bright light behind her, preventing him from focusing on her. All except for some piercing blue eyes instead of green one she had.

**"**_Steve, you have to help me let go. This is…" _Steve closed his eyes and let the darkness fill his mind. He got a strange sense of falling.

* * *

Jennifer sat in the waiting room with Steve. Jack had to stay back and clear things up with the police. Their dad had insisted on it while he was being wheeled into the ambulance. Steve had refused to let a doctor see him. He said that he had experienced worse. She didn't doubt that. You could see it in his eyes. He had seen things. Her mom came in with the nurse pushing her dad in a wheelchair.

"There is the man of the hour." Her dad called.

"No, it was my pleasure," Steve said, walking over. Jennifer saw him wince slightly when he got up, and she wondered if he was as fine as he said he was.

"How are you doing Dad," Jennifer asked, turning back to her parents. Steve's problems were his own.

"Oh, I just turned some of my lumps into bumps." Luke waved her off. Rose looked at Steve.

"We haven't met. I'm Rose Shylow." She stretched her hand out.

"Steve Rogers Ma'am." She held his hand for a heartbeat longer.

"Thank you for saving my husband." Steve shrugged it off.

"Really, thank you." Jennifer chimed in her manners, finally coming to her.

"Why don't you come back to the house and have dinner with us. It's the least we can do." Steve shifted slightly at Rose's offer.

"I should get on the road," Steve replied, causing Luke to cross his arms in front of his chest.

"Ah, come on, you wouldn't deny me the chance to talk army with someone that still remembers." Rose grabbed Steve's arm.

"I am not going to take no for an answer. Besides we have plenty of room at the house, you could spend the night." Jennifer giggled, trying to hide the embarrassment of her parents.

"You might as well surrender now," Luke said, ignoring Jennifer's clear embarrassment.

"Consider it settled then." Rose clasped her hand in front of her.

"Welcome to the Shylow family. It won't be long until you regret it," Jennifer said, earning a playful swat from her mom. As they headed out of the hospital.

* * *

Steve pulling his motorcycle into the garage next to Jack's, and Jennifer showed him into the house. Her parents hadn't arrived yet. They had to go pick Jack up. Steve and Jennifer walked into the large log cabin styled home. It smelled like raspberry muffins, and he breathed it in deeply.

"This is just how I picture it." He said under his breath. Thinking of the card Jennifer had written.

"What," Jennifer said, pulling him from his thoughts.

"I was trying to picture what your house was like on the way here, and this is exactly how I thought it would be. Warm and full of family memories." Jennifer smiled looked around at all the pictures on the walls.

"Well, that's what my mom always wanted. Let me show you to the guest room. It's on the far side of the house, so you will have some privacy." Steve followed Jennifer down the hallway. She opened the door. "Here you are, the bathroom is down the hall, and your towels will be green." Steve nodded he needed to tell her about the card that brought him here in the first place. He stuck his hand in his back pocket, clutching the card. Before he could say anything, the front door opened.

"Jennifer, we are back. Come help me in the kitchen. Before Jack eats all the muffins." Her mom called out. Jennifer blushed at her mom's comment.

"Take your time getting settled." Steve nodded, letting go of the card. He would have to tell her later.

* * *

Steve walked into the family room and was greeted by the Shylow family.

"Steve, can you go get another chair," Rose called from the kitchen.

"I'll go with you," Luke said, walking into the garage with him. There was a large white sled in the corner. He had seen it earlier but hadn't gotten a chance to asked Jennifer about it.

"Did you make this." Luke laughed, seeing Steve's curiosity filling his eyes.

"Rose said it was romantic." Steve smiled, looking at some of the pictures on the wall. In the center was a beautiful river.

"Is that here," Steve said his hand itching to draw it.

"Yeah, it's the second-best view in town." Steve looked at him.

"Where is the best." Luke glanced up at him.

"It's a secret." Steve nodded, spotting a familiar face.

"Is that Howard Stark." Steve pointed at a picture. His mind going to the event that put him in the hospital. Luke was standing next to Rose and two men. It was an old picture. The group was standing in front of some lab tables covered in test tubes. A dark shadow crossed Luke's face.

"Yeah, and Hank, we all worked together a long time ago." He took a deep breath, smiling. "What are you doing for the holidays."

"Nothing, why." Luke smiled at his response.

"I have a business proposal I need to hire an additional hand at the family mill. Jack is going to need some help. Would you be interested in something like that?" Steve thought about it for a minute.

"Yes, only if I work just for room and board." Steve countered.

"Even better cheap labor. You know it's like fate brought you here." Steve looked down.

"Well, not fate, you see, I got this Christmas card here." He pulled the card out of his pocket. It was worn from being read so many times. Luke grabbed it. "It's been a real lifeline. It got me through some challenging times." Luke looked up at him.

"She brought you here," Luke said the corner of his mouth lifted ever so slightly.

"Don't you think it's a little strange some stranger traveling halfway around the world to meet someone," Steve asked.

"Have you told her," Luke asked, glancing back at the door.

"I think we should keep it between the two of us for now," Steve said, not knowing what to do. Luke nodded, thinking it over.

"It doesn't matter how you got here. It just matters that you're here now. But a word for the wise. Secrets have a way of causing bigger problems than originally thought. You can trust Jennifer. She's stronger than she looks."

* * *

_Steve made his way off the transport. Tony In front of him. His assistant ran over to him. She was fighting back the tears. Steve looked behind her and froze. Natasha stood waiting for him. Steve walked as quickly as his injured body let him. Her face was devoid of all emotion._

_"Captain Rogers, glad you made it home." Her voice was cold. Steve closed his eyes. Needing a minute before asking. He looked up at her._

_"The team." Natasha clenched her jaw._

_"You and Mr. Stark are the only ones that made it out alive." Steve sucked in a deep breath._

_"Bucky." Natasha blinked fighting back tears._

_"He's gone."_

* * *

Steve sat up in bed, gasping for breath. His body covered in sweat. He struggled to pull in the oxygen as he slowly became aware of his surroundings. He wasn't in a cave. He wasn't in an army hospital alone. He was in the Shylow's house. Steve looked down at his shaking hands. He reached over and grabbed the Christmas card reading over the simple words. When he finally started to relax, he decided that he need water. Steve walked out into the kitchen. Jennifer was sitting on the counter drinking from a mug. There was a stack of cards sitting next to her. The floor creaked, causing her to jump slightly, being pulled from her work.

"Hey, I was just getting something to drink. Sorry to disturb you." Jennifer waved him off before turning back to the sheet of stamps in her hand.

"There is hot chocolate in the pot. If you want something like that," She said, pointing. He grabbed a mug and leaned up against the island facing her.

"What has you up so late," Steve asked, taking a sip of the drink. The tension in his body leaving. Jennifer glance down at her pile.

"Oh, just finishing up some cards that I need to send. I sent out the Christmas cards already. For the family and the soldiers." Steve smiled, thinking about the reason he was here in the first place.

"I got a card from someone while I was over there." Jennifer looked up at him, leaning forward.

"Really?" Jennifer asked her green eyes sparkling in the kitchen light.

"It was a lifeline for me." Steve shut out the memory of the cave with no way out.

"It's nice to hear that from someone on the other side. You send out card hoping that it might help someone. Raise someone's spirits." Steve cupped the warm mug close to his chest, trying to warm himself up.

"Know that it does make a difference." Jennifer looked into his eyes, a big smile crossing her face.

"Thanks, Steve."

* * *

Jack showed Steve around the lumber yard, including a woodworking shop.

"If you want to do any woodwork in your free time, go for it. Some of the other guys use it, but it's mainly me. Dad wanted me to know how to work with wood. It being the family business and all. But it wasn't long before it became a way to blow off some steam." Jack explained, brushing his black hair out of his eyes. Steve had done some woodwork, but he probably uses it. The doctors had cleared him when they discharged him from the hospital. But after that weird back pain and headache, it might not have been as good an idea.

"Thanks this is a nice set up you got here." Jack smiled with pride.

"We're only halfway done with the tour. I still have to show you…" His phone went off, cutting him off. He stepped away, leaving Steve alone. He rubbed the back of his neck. His head was pounding. It was almost like some dark music. A dark form appeared to his left. When he looked, it was gone.

"**Steve**." He turned, looking around.

"Did you say something?" Jack raised his eyebrow at Steve's question.

"No, but I'm not going to be able to finish the tour. That was my Dad an order got messed up." Jack explained to Steve. The door to the main office opened, and Jennifer walked out. "Ah, Jenny, your timing is perfect. I have to go, will you finish the tour. Dad wanted me to also take him to the secret spot." Jennifer nodded, zipping up her coat. She walked down the stairs walking over to them.

"Sure, thing Dreamer." Jack rolled his eyes at the name-giving Jennifer, a side hug. He looked at Steve, smiling.

"Jennifer knows this place almost as well as I do." Jennifer punched his arm.

"He has to say that I'm the accountant. Well, are you ready to have your head spin," Jennifer asked after Jack headed into the office.

"Yes," Steve said hesitantly before she continued the tour. Jack wasn't kidding when he said that there was a lot more to see. At the end of the tour, Jennifer walked him out to the wood. She breathed in the cold air.

"You love working here," Steve asked, breaking the silence that had formed as they walked further into the woods. Jennifer glanced back at him.

"I don't know who I would be if I didn't have my parents. I thought about leaving, but in the end, I couldn't their family, and this is the family business. Its…I don't know suppose to be." They came to a clearing that looked out over the frozen lake. "This is the Secret Place. My dad proposed to my mom here before leaving for the war. She came back here every day to pray, and when he was brought home safely, they got married here. They moved away for a little while but moved back before Jack was born. They just couldn't imagine living anywhere else." Steve looked out at the view he wanted to draw it.

"I can see why this is beautiful."

* * *

Jack and Steve were getting ready to go chop down some trees for the Christmas tree farm in town. When an expensive car pulled up.

"Who is that," Steve asked as a tall blond man stepped out of the car.

"That is Johnny Strom. Jennifer's hotshot, New York boyfriend. He is so focused on his career and partying he doesn't realize that he is letting his relationship with her die." Steve looked at Jack.

"Did you tell her that?" Jack looked at him.

"Of course, I did, but she's not willing to give up on him. It's almost like she's trapped. If dad let me, I would take him out into the wood, and Jennifer would never see him again." Steve shook his head Jennifer deserved better. After a few minutes, Jennifer walked out of the office with Johnny.

"Hey Jack, Johnny said he could come cut trees with you." Jack glanced at Steve. Then back at his sister plastering a smile on his face.

"Great, I can't wait to show Johnny the deep wood. Steve, will you hand me the chainsaw." Steve hide a laugh behind a cough. Jennifer shot a glare over at Jack. Then she turned and kissed Johnny. The three men drove out to the woods. Shortly after they got to the location, Johnny got a call and promptly left Jack and Steve to cut down the Christmas trees alone. About 4 hours later, they arrived back at the mill. Jennifer greeted them, running over to Johnny.

"Hey, you look tired, was it a long day," Jennifer asked, leaning in close to him. Johnny nodded, rolling his shoulder. Jennifer started rubbing his neck and shoulders. Jack tapped Steve on the arm.

"You and I do all the work, and he gets all the reward." Steve laughed, pulling one the trees off the back of the truck. There was a twinge in his back, so he stopped and leaned up against the truck. Trying to hide the sudden pain.

"I don't know talking for four hours straight would be very tiring." He said before shaking the pain off and returning to work. It had been a long day of work; he must have pushed himself too far.

* * *

The next evening Jack walked into the woodshop, surprised to find Steve working on a project.

"Hey, what are you working on." Steve glanced up, sliding a piece of paper under some wood.

"I just needed to work off some tension. Do you need something?" Jack shook his head, sitting on one of the workbenches.

"You like my sister, don't you." Steve jerked up, looked over at him.

"What…I...uh…no…of course not." Steve stammered out, trying to fight back the red crawling up his neck.

"Really, I have to say the way you look at her makes me think otherwise. My dad seems to be convinced that you're not some mad man. The fact you saved his life makes me what to agree with him." Steve hesitated, not knowing what to do. Jack folded his arms across his chest, growing impatient. "Listen, Steve, you're going to tell me one way or the other." Steve felt the room almost grow darker, and a slight panic fills him.

"Fine, she wrote me a Christmas card. It got me through some hard times. I just wanted to come and thank her. Now that I'm here, I can't seem to tell her." Steve pulled the card out of his pocket. The room grew brighter, and fear vanished as Jack took the card, looking it over.

"Very well." Jack handed him back the card hopping off the bench. "Well, you better get ready." Steve raised his eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Jack patted his shoulder.

"Well, if you are going to talk to Jenny. You will have to go to the dance tonight. The town has a Christmas party, and Jenny will be there." Steve shook his head.

"Why are you so determined to help me." Jack smiled at him.

"Because Steve, my sister deserves the best and I don't know if you're the best. I know Johnny is defiantly not. So, go have fun the band will play something slow, and you will tell her the truth." Jack got serious. "Or I will have to take you and Johnny out into the woods and help you both disappear." Steve took a deep breath.

"Alright, I'll go." Jack started him down. Steve raised his hand, nodding in agreement. "And tell her. You would have thought she was the younger sister." Jack laugh heading out the door.

"The thing about siblings you look out for each other no matter what. I couldn't imagine life without Jenny."

* * *

Steve walked into the dance hall and was greeted by a flurry of activity. There was a large number of cupels dancing in the center. Steve could see Luke and Rose dancing slowly, looking into each other's eyes. Jack was in the corner of the room, a flurry of single ladies trying to get him to dance. The thing that caught Steve's attention was Johnny dancing with someone that wasn't Jennifer. Looking around, he spotted Jennifer by one of the large windows that looked over the town. Taking a deep breath, he walked over to her. She was wearing a black sweater dress with leggings and black heels. Her hair was in a complicated braid, and when she turned to look at him. The room started to spin for a moment. There was a bright light behind her.

**"**_Steve, you have brought me back to reality._**"** The world snapped back into clarity when Jennifer grabbed his arm. Her green eyes full of concern.

"Steve, are you alright." He looked around him; nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"Yeah, I was just wondering if you wanted to dance since Johnny is busy." Jennifer looked over at the dance floor before nodding. They walked out and started to dance. Steve was better than he thought. He let all the pain wash away for a moment, and it was just him and Jennifer. His heartbeat in rhythm to the music.

"Are you enjoying working with Jack," Jennifer asked, needing to break the silence.

"Yeah, he's great. How long has he been running the mill?" Jennifer looked up at him.

"Uh, I don't know a long time. My dad just slowly stepped back, and he slowly stepped forward. My mom did a similar thing with the Christmas card thing I told you about." Steve opened his mouth, taking the chance to tell her the truth, but before he could say anything, he was tapped on his shoulder. Glancing behind him, he was met by Johnny.

"Mind if I dance with my girlfriend." Steve hesitated, not wanting this moment to end.

"Yeah, I need some air anyway." Steve stepped back, leaving Jennifer to dance with her boyfriend. He walked out of the building onto the main street. He bent over gasping of air. His chest was burning.

_"Come on, Steve."_ A voice called to him. He snapped his head up, looking around, finding an empty street.

"What's going on here." Was he going mad? This hadn't happened to him until he came here? A black cloud appeared to his left, but when he looked, it was gone.

"Hey, Steve." He turned, finding Luke walking over to him.

"Luke, shouldn't you be in there dancing with Rose." Luke waved his hand.

"Jack's dancing with her in an attempt to fend off his adoring crowd." Steve smiled at the description.

"Don't you want him to find a nice girl." Luke pulled out his wallet, handing over a picture.

"He has a girl." The picture was of Jack and a woman with dark brown hair. "Darcy is doing an internship with some doctor in New Mexico." Steve nodded, handing it back. Luke took a deep breath. "Did you get to tell her," Luke asked, putting the picture away.

"No, Johnny interrupted me." Steve looked at him. "I hope you know that I just want to thank her. She has a life I…" Luke held up his hand, cutting him off.

"I understand. Don't worry about it, you can say your peace and then move on. Don't let Jack suffocate you with his plans." Steve laughed, pulling his coat close.

"He is very persuasive." A shadow crossed Luke's face then vanished.

"Yeah, he is. Don't let him scare you." Steve looked at him.

"Don't worry, I won't let him."

"**You have far bigger things to worry about."**

* * *

Johnny apparently had a problem with Steve dancing with Jennifer. So, the next morning, Steve was doing his best to stay away from Jennifer. This all was ruined when Luke asked him to go down to the Christmas tree lot with Jennifer. Johnny was going to take her, but he still hadn't shown his face, and Jennifer couldn't run it by herself. Jack was finishing up a list minute order leaving Steve to help her. It wasn't bad. Jennifer was so focused the first few hours that she didn't say much to Steve. However, after a bit, though, she relaxed into a fluid conversation.

"You seem happier here." She commented to Steve. He looked over at her, smiling.

"Are you saying that I wasn't when I got here." Jennifer thought about it for a minute.

"Yeah, you seem like a weight has been lifted off your shoulders." Steve nodded.

"My last tour with the Army was cut short. It's nice to have some good memories." Jennifer looked him over then a smile crossed her face.

"Take out your phone." Steve did as she asked. "If these are good memories, then you should remember them." She took a picture of him. "There, now you will always remember your time here." He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the picture.

"If I want to remember my time here, then I want to remember the nice people that I meet." Jennifer laughed and took the picture before they got back to work. Johnny eventually showed up just in time to take Jennifer out to dinner, leaving Steve to close by himself.

* * *

The next morning Jennifer walked out to the Secret Place. She needed some space. She stopped short when she spotted Steve crouched down in the snow.

"What are you doing here." Steve jumped slightly. Then relaxed when he saw it was her. She walked over and crouched down next to him. He had a sketchpad in his hand. She was amazed by what she saw. He had drawn the Secret spot. "Wow, you're amazing." Steve glanced over at her.

"Thanks, I came out here for a run so I could draw this place. What brings you out here?" Jennifer took a deep breath.

"Do you ever feel like you're living another person's life." Steve chuckled.

"All the time. Especially since I came here." Jennifer opened her mouth to say something but was stopped by her phone going off. She looked at it shaking her head.

"It's Jack. Well, we better get to work." Jennifer stood up, stretching slightly. Steve moved to get up only pain shot up his back, causing him to lose his balance. He grabbed reflexively to Jennifer, and they both fell to the ground. Jennifer on top of him. Their faces were inches from each other. Steve leaned forward and kissed her.

**"Steve, you're losing. Let her go. She won't leave her parents, her brother. You can't ask her to do that."** They pulled back Jennifer jumping to her feet.

"I…I…I have to go." She turned and ran ways before Steve could say anything.

* * *

Jennifer ran into the main office, shutting the door behind her. She closed her eyes, gasping of air. How could she let Steve do that? No, how could she do that with Steve? What about Johnny. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she tried to take control.

"Jenny." Her eyes snapped open, greeted by her parents and brother looking at her with concern. She clamped her hand over the mouth, stifling her tears. Her mom slowly walked over to her.

"honey, are you alright." Jennifer looked into her mom's eyes.

"I kissed Steve." She gasped out.

"Yes!" Jack shouted, earning a swat for their dad and a glare from their mom.

"Luke, why don't you and Jack go walk around the yard or something," Rose asked, looking at her husband. He didn't say anything, just grabbed Jack and left out the side door. Jennifer slid down to the floor, wrapping her arms around her body. Rose kneeled in front of her. "Do you want to talk about it." Jennifer looked up at her.

"I kissed Steve, but I love Johnny." Rose grabbed her hand.

"Oh, sweety, it was just a slip." Jennifer closed her eyes.

"But what if it isn't."

* * *

Jennifer walked into the quiet restaurant. She hadn't seen Steve for the rest of her day. Johnny had invited her out to dinner.

"I have never seen this place so quiet," Jennifer commented, noticing that there was no one else in the restaurant.

"That's because I made a deal with the owner so we wouldn't be disturbed. I didn't want to have to deal with anyone else." Jennifer shifted slightly.

"That's nice, thank you." She squeezed out of her lips. Johnny ordered them, and they ate their dinner. The conversation remained light.

"Jennifer, I have come to a decision. Will you marry me." Jennifer froze as he pulled out a large dimuon ring.

"Johnny, do you really want this? What about your job." He laughed.

"I will be fine." He took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger. "Trust me, it's for the best." Jennifer smiled but a seed of doubt filling the back of her mind as he slipped the ring on her finger.

* * *

Steve stood outside the office, looking out over the mill. Jennifer pulled up to the office, running up the stairs.

"Steve, I need to talk to you." He walked over to meet her.

"What do you need." She shifted slightly before holding up her hand, revealing a ring. Steve stared at it.

"Johnny and I got engaged last night. I thought I should tell you." Steve nodded, still looking at the ring.

"Good, I'm happy for you." Jennifer turned and walked away. Steve grabbed the side of the railing, his head pounding. Something wasn't right. The world started to disappear.

**"You have lost her."** Steve looked over and saw a woman dressed in a black dress leaning against the railing next to him. There appeared to be smoke flowing around her.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" The woman walked over to him and tapped his forehead.

"**I am your reality."** Memories of his real-life flooded his mind. He dropped to the ground. The weight of what was going on filling his mind.

"Why…why did you do this you Monster." The Monster tilted his head up, so he was looking into her black eyes.

**"Because you made a deal with me. Sure, it's painful seeing her fall in love with someone else. But having you remember is far more delicious. Think about it. How can you, in good conscience, pull Jennifer from this life. She has her parents and brother. No well…me. She never saw her parents die or was held in a room. She had a true childhood. How can you be a good man a take it away**? **How can you be worthy**." She snapped her fingers, and the world around him returned to normal.

"So, do I save the world or Jennifer."

* * *

That evening Jennifer got in her car to drive home. It was dark, and it had started to snow. She was about halfway home when a deer ran in front of her. She wrenched the wheel to the side. The car slid on some ice into a ditch, hitting a tree. Jennifer opened her eyes, greeted by the airbag. She winced her body hurt. There was blood coming from somewhere. She touched her forehead and pulled back her hand had blood on it. Jennifer fumbled for her phone after turning the car off. She couldn't get out of the car. Jennifer tried Johnny then her parents and Jack but couldn't get any of them to answer. Taking a deep breath, she called Steve.

"Jennifer, what is it." He asked, his voice light surprised by the call.

"Steve…I've been in an accident." She croaked out.

"I'm on my way, where are you." Jennifer tried to appraise her surroundings, but her neck was to stiff.

"I was on my way home and…and there…and there was a dear." The shock was taking root along with the cold. She had been in a hurry on her way home and had tossed her coat in the back. She couldn't reach it, and then dropping temperature was making it hard to focus. Her eyes started to droop.

"Jen, you have to talk to me." Jennifer paused at the name something was familiar about it. It gave her a warm feeling inside.

"About what." She tried to unbuckle, but it was jammed.

"What is your earliest memory." Jennifer tried to focus.

"When I was 5, my parents took me out for ice cream. That's when they told me we were moving out here. We left that night and never went back." She closed her eyes for a minute.

"Jen!" Steve yelled. She opened her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm here." Steve sighed.

"You were quiet for a few minutes I couldn't get you to respond." Jennifer smiled.

"I'm fine." She squinted her eyes when a bright light filled the window of the car. The door flew open, and she was greeted by the worried eyes of Steve. "You found me." She sighed. He ripped the seat belt off and scooped her out of the car into his gentle arms. She leaned her head against his shoulder. "Thank you." Steve carried her over to her parent's warm vehicle.

"Anytime, Jen. Your parents are out in the slay and left their phones." Jennifer nodded. Steve set her in the passenger seat, pulling a blanket up around her. He closed the door and ran around, getting in the driver seat. He turned the heat up, pulling out the first aid kit. He turned scanning her face then started to clean the curt on her forehead.

"Who made you a doctor," Jennifer commented, feeling self-conscious. They were so close to each other it felt strange.

"An old friend taught me a few things. Did you ever think about being a doctor?" Jennifer laughed then winced.

"No, can you imagine me being a doctor. I am much happier working with numbers." Steve frowned for a second, then smiled.

"All done, let's get you looked at." Jennifer pulled the blanket up and looked out the window as they drove to the Hospital.

"Thank Steve."

* * *

The next day Jennifer spent the day in bed. Johnny was doing his best to watch her. Meaning he was sitting in a chair looking at his phone. Jennifer tied to talk to him, but he wasn't paying attention. Johnny got up, walking into the hallway.

"Hey…I can't talk right now….She's in the room. I told you I love you. That ring was just for her family." Jennifer's eyes snapped open. She looked over at him. His back was to her, and he was trying to keep his voice low. Jennifer felt sick at the sight of Johnny when he walked into the room.

"Jennifer, you're up." He grabbed her hand, and she pulled it out.

"Why did you propose." Jennifer snapped.

"Because I love you." He responded she sat up in the bed looking him in the eyes.

"I heard you on the phone. Who was that you were on the phone with? Why did you propose?" Johnny closed his eyes.

"She works with my sister." Jennifer looked away. "Sue is working of a company that owns a space station. They need a pilot, but Sue thinks that I'm irresponsible and can't commit to anything." Jennifer looked back at him.

"Where you ever going to purpose." Johnny stood up.

"I don't know. It just feels like I'm stuck with you." He clamped his mouth shut, looking at her. "I didn't…"

"Get out of my house," Jennifer said, her body growing cold. Johnny turned to leave, then stopped holding up his hands.

"Can I get the ring back." Jennifer threw it at him. He grabbed it and ran out of the room.

* * *

Steve walked up to the house just as Johnny stormed out.

"Hey, what's going on." Johnny punched him square in the jaw.

"She broke up with me because of you." Steve stopped.

"What." Johnny walked toward his car.

"You pushed me to do something, and now it's all ruined." With that, he hopped in his car and drove away. Steve took a step toward the house, and then the world changed.

**"I wouldn't get your hopes up. This doesn't mean you'll get her back."** The Monster whispered.

"What do you mean she doesn't love him." The Monster cackled.

**"That's the thing he lied. She didn't break up with him because of you, she did it because of him. Now she is so clouded by anger that you mean nothing. Besides, she still has her family."** Steve looked down at the world turned back to normal. It was true, but there was still one thing that Steve could try. But he would need help, and he had a feeling Jack would be the right person to ask.

* * *

Jennifer didn't know why her parents and Jack wanted her to go to the secret place. It had only been two days since the accident and her recovery was going slower than she liked. When her parents Jack and her pulled up to the spot, they found a beautiful wooden bench.

"Where did this come from," Rose said as they walked over to it. Jennifer grabbed a card that was on it.

"Thank you all for opening your home to me this Christmas. You reminded me of what it's like to be a family, and for that, I am truly thankful." Jennifer pick up another card that was on the bench. It looked familiar; she opened it and found her handwriting. "What is this." Jack smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"That's the reason Steve came here to thank you for the letter." Jennifer felt something fall from the card reaching down she found a ring with a deep blue stone. _"You are my happy ending, Jen."_ Her memories started to come back. She turned to her parents, her loving parent, that she never got to see grow old. Jack, her brother, that she never met.

"Mom Dad." She hugged them, "I love you." Her dad smiled.

"We love you too now go get that soldier." Jennifer started to cry, looking at Jack. He brushed the hair out of his face. Looking at his blue eyes…her eyes.

"I couldn't have picked a better guy for you now go before he's gone." Jennifer nodded, noticing her pain had disappeared. She got in the car and drove. She didn't know how she knew where to go but pulled up to the river overlook. There was an old war memorial there that Steve had mentioned wanting to see it. Walking to the memorial, she could see him looking out over the river.

"Steve!" She called. He looked up at her. His eyes grew wide with surprise. She ran down to him.

"Jennifer, what are you doing here." Jennifer walked up to him, holding the ring.

"I'm ready to go home." She said through tears.

"Jen, I've been waiting so long to hear that." He leaned down, kissing her as the world of dreams vanished.


End file.
